


now i realise you were the one (it's never too late to show it)

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, not really - Freeform, sort of josh/ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Ashley get a bit too comfortable with each other during Lollapalooza and Tyler realises a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i realise you were the one (it's never too late to show it)

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally inspired by halsey/josh at lollapalooza. hope ya like ;D

Two days after lollapalooza, Tyler’s Twitter blows up (more than usual, anyway).

 

 

Retweets, mentions, DM’s clutter his notifications, sending his phone into a shut down at least three times, much to his frustration. Tyler wonders what all the hype is about, finally getting his iPhone to turn on once more as he brings up the Twitter app up, logging in with careful typing.

 

 

Successfully entering his password after 2 failed attempts, Tyler clicks the first of many identical links that’s sent his way. It directs him to Instagram as he leans back against the headboard of his hotel bed, waiting a tad impatiently for the post to load. As it finally does, Tyler wishes he’d read over the things his fans had been saying excitedly, his face paling at the [image](https://instagram.com/p/5-KVTenOLa/?taken-by=iamhalsey).

 

 

 **iamhalsey** best pic from lolla.

 

 

The caption reads, and above is a picture of Ashley and Josh during their performance at lollapalooza, Ashley bent over with her arms around Josh’s neck. Josh’s arms bend back to reach around to touch her in their embrace, making the bitterness in Tyler’s throat harder to swallow as he frowns slightly. There’s an uncomfortably warm feeling in his stomach, bubbling consistently as he stares at the photo in distaste.

 

 

Returning to Twitter in a bad mood, Tyler thumbs through his feed and notices another repetitive link, this one being from Tumblr instead. Most of the tweets that have the link are straight to the point, mostly mixed reactions.

 

 

@skeleton21 if josh and halsey get together i’m gonna be sooo mad.

 

 

@tyjoshuadun lmao i’m pissed at this ‘hosh’ stuff but not as pissed as @tylerrjoseph is gon’ be when he sees it.

 

 

@ashleyhalseyfr omgg josh and ashley would be the hottest couple EVER.

 

 

@joshsuckme i want josh and halsey to make out a lil. please. or a lot.

 

 

The thought of his best friend with Ashley makes his blood turn cold, anger coursing through him as Tyler grips his phone tight, fingers whitening at the pressure.

 

 

Finally pushing forth to view the [image](https://41.media.tumblr.com/85a107774e843f6b507fc85b5b8e410e/tumblr_nsjewwROMH1tfyvw4o1_400.jpg) after a deep breath, Tyler’s taken to a Safari tab as the picture loads quickly. It’s possibly even worse than the previous one had been, Josh’s arm wound loosely around Ashley’s shoulders, the blue-haired girl leaning in toward Josh with her tongue out.

 

 

Tyler’s frown deepens at that, immediately tapping out of the tab and returning to Twitter though his mind is screaming ‘enough!’. He just loves torturing himself apparently.

 

 

He ventures to Ashley’s page this time, wondering what she had to say. Scrolling down, Tyler ignores the link she had that lead to the Instagram photo, instead focusing on a tweet she’d sent out a few days ago that he’d somehow managed to miss.

 

 

@halsey Hahaha Lolla that was sick. Jumped into the crowd twice (only once unsuccessfully), water everywhere and my favourite human @joshuadun

 

 

Seriously? The warmth in his belly progresses into a searing hot as Tyler tosses his phone across the bed, not even bothering to check if it’d landed safely. He’s so angry, but he doesn’t even know why, foreign to the red he sees when he thinks of Josh with Ashley. Rubbing his hands to his eyes for a long moment, Tyler’s shoulders deflate in a long sigh, trying desperately to calm himself before he got too worked up.

 

 

Tyler stands up, feeling too agitated to be seated as he begins to pace the room, attempting to walk the jitters out. Every time the rage fades, it’s soon brought back by a split second thought of Josh’s arm around Ashley.

 

 

The door unlatches suddenly, slicing through Tyler’s mental breakdown as Josh appears, a big grin on his face. He’d gone to the gym downstairs an hour or so earlier to do Josh things, coming back with a sweat-drenched tank top, with his hair damp and pushed back messily. If Tyler weren’t so mad, he’d probably have to push thoughts of licking the older man away.

 

 

“You,” Tyler starts, cutting Josh’s greeting off as the door falls close behind him. “You’re interested in _Frangipane_.”

 

The word choice is a bit poor; too vague as Josh gives him a confused look with one eyebrow arched in a raise. “Pardon me?” The red-haired boy questions as he tosses his water bottle onto the bed. It lands without making a noise. “Ty, you alright? You look a bit… angry.” Josh continues, a bit oblivious to Tyler’s sneer at the mention of Ashley.

 

 

Staring at his best friend, Tyler thinks two things. 1) He should really tell Josh to take a shower and 2) Josh looks so damn pretty, even drenched in sweat from head to toe.

 

 

And then he thinks a third thing, this time about Josh reaching his arms behind him to hold Ashley in embrace and he’s blinded by rage once more though he still doesn’t know why. “You like Ashley Frangipane!” Tyler accuses, even sticking out a finger to add effect. “You were all over her at Lollapalooza!” Tyler hates that he stutters at the word, ‘Lollapalooza’ due to how long it is, flushing a darker shade of red, this time from embarrassment.

 

 

Josh looks slightly alarmed as he shakes his head; hands raised defensively, “I’m not! She’s a great girl, but I’m not with her, Ty. You know that, come on.”

 

 

“So you think she’s a great girl?” Tyler seethes and of course that’s the only thing he picks out from that sentence. “Don’t you?” Josh shoots back, narrowing his eyes slightly, “Tyler, come on. You’re being ridiculous, what’s up?”

 

 

Tyler shocks out a laugh, sounding a tad hysterical as he turns away from Josh to face the window instead, “Nothing’s _up_ , Josh! Just my best friend lying to me, that’s all.” Tyler grumbles, arms folded across his chest, much like a petulant child. “Oh my _god_ , Tyler, I’m _not_ dating Ashley! Now quit being weird.” Josh huffs, running a hand through his hair with frustration. “Why are you so bothered anyway?”

 

 

That question catches Tyler off guard, the younger of the two furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Why _was_ he so bothered?

 

 

 

“I-“ Tyler starts, trying to form words to match the commotion going on in his head. He thinks hard; why is he so angry? The thought of Josh and Ashley together is enough to make him want to murder a small village, but _why_? It’s not like Ashley was a bad person. She was actually pretty great. And obviously the problem wasn’t Josh. Tyler liked Josh a lot and- Oh crud. Suddenly, it all seems to make sense as Tyler’s jaw drops open in shock. _Tyler likes Josh._

 

 

“Oh my god,” Tyler whispers to himself at first, barely audible as he looks up into the faint reflection of the hotel’s window. Josh is stood there, arms hanging by his sides with an obvious pout on his face. Slowly, Tyler turns around to stare at the real Josh, stomach turning at Josh’s expectant gaze. “Well?” The older man questions, sounding less than happy as Tyler continues to stare.

 

 

Josh’s eyebrows are furrowed, bringing his forehead into little creases that form a frown. It’s _adorable_. His pink lips are tugged down at the corner, and Tyler can’t stop thinking about how _kissable_ his _best friend_ is.

 

 

“Josh, I- Far out.” Tyler cuts himself off, his palm smacking against his forehead loudly in a face palm. How did he not realise it before? All the times he’d had to deny being attracted to Josh, all the times he’d stepped over the line of platonic boundary, all the times he’d gotten jealous over the tiniest of things.

 

 

“I think I like you.”

 

 

The confession is met by an indignant snort as Josh rolls his eyes, “Well, duh!”

 

 

“What?” Tyler asks, face completely blank. “What?” He repeats once more, not able to grasp the situation as he lifts both hands to thread fingers through his hair, tugging at his roots in stress, “Joshua did you just hear what I said? I like you, like- more than just friends.”

 

 

Josh nods his head slowly, the frown long gone, an amused smile coming to replace it. “Yes, Tyler, I know. I’ve known for ages, so has everyone else. Don’t you reckon it’s just a tad obvious? I like you too, obviously. God, everything is so obvious, Ty! I just thought you weren’t ready to tell me or something.”

 

 

“Mama mia,” Is all Tyler can respond, knees feeling weak.

 

 

He feels kind of dumb for several reasons; 1) Accusing Josh of dating Ashley Frangipane, 2) Passing off the obvious signs that he liked Josh and 3) Passing off the apparently obvious signs that Josh liked him back.

 

 

“I feel dumb,” Tyler finally says, releasing his grip on his hair as he lets them fall to his sides pathetically. Josh laughs, a smile taking over his features easily, eyes crinkled at the corners with his teeth showing. “You are dumb, but only sometimes.” Josh agrees, taking a small step forward as if testing Tyler. When the younger doesn’t startle, Josh takes another step forward, bigger this time. The toe of his shoes are almost touching Tyler’s socked feet by then as the red-haired man tilts his head slightly. “Does this mean I can kiss you now, or?”

 

 

Tyler doesn’t respond verbally, just leans forward to close the gap between them, hands coming up to grip Josh’s face in place as he presses their lips together in a kiss.

 

 

It’s definitely a nice kiss, of course it is! It’s with Josh after all. The older has a hand set naturally on Tyler’s hip, leading the kiss with dominance as he bites Tyler’s lower lip cheekily. Josh pulls away after that with a little laugh, lips looking fairly obscene, a bruised shade of red, “You taste like chocolate milk.”

 

 

“I know,” Tyler responds before leaning in to press another brief kiss to Josh’s lips just because he can and _far out_ , it feels great to be able to do that.

 

 

He stares at the red-haired man for forever, admiring the crinkles by his eyes and the mocha brown of Josh’s eyes. Tyler’s thumb brushes past every detail, mapping out Josh’s features with a dopey smile on his face. _This gorgeous man liked him back_.

 

 

Suddenly, Tyler’s expression crinkles in slight disgust, the younger finally snapping out of his lovesick haze to step back and pinch the bridge of his nose unappreciatively. “Joshua! You stink, please take a shower.” Josh gasps, fairly offended as he chases Tyler to press a kiss to his lips, failing considerably as Tyler protests. Josh ends up kissing Tyler’s chin which he doesn’t mind, laughing as he tries once more for the younger’s lips, Tyler letting him this time.

 

 

They kiss for what feels like seconds, lips smacking against each other when Josh finally pulls away, his own nose crinkled now.

 

 

“I stink,” He announces.

 

 

“I know,” Tyler mutters, exasperated whilst fanning Josh’s ‘smell’ away. “Please take a shower.”

 

 

A smirk tugs the corner of Josh’s lips as he wiggles his eyebrows, “Only if you join me.” At the words, Tyler immediately flushes red in embarrassment, making a shocked noise, “Josh!”

 

 

“I’m kidding!” Josh quickly reassures, “Sort of.”

 

\---

 

@tylerrjoseph @halsey sorry girly, he’s MY favourite person:P

**Author's Note:**

> HEY. firstly, let me start with saying i changed users. i used to be unofficial5sos, but now ya know. this isn't a 5sos fic (obviously) but i'll probably post 5sos as well as twenty one pilots. i really hoped you liked this, if you bothered to read it. i'm sorry if there's typos, i proofread (and wrote it actually) when very tired and sleepy. PLEASE COMMENT/KUDOS/BOOKMARK AS IT MEANS THE ABSOLUTE WORLD TO ME even hearing criticism would be much appreciated! :) (talk 2 me at skeletontyjo on tumblr)


End file.
